Кусочек жизни
– девятая серия пятого сезона и 100 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Фраза "slice of life" (Ломтик жизни) отсылает на вид рассказов, который показывает повседневные события. Пока Главная шестёрка сражаются с монстром, жители Понивилля пытаются вовремя подготовиться к свадьбе ослов Кренки Дудла и Матильды. Производство и разработка thumb|200px|Главная фоновая шестёрка: Дерпи, Лира Хартстрингс, Свити Дропс, Доктор Хувз, Октавия Мелоди и DJ Pon-3 Впервые руководство сериала публично обсудило эпизод на панели My Little Pony на San Diego Comic-Con 2014 года, где они упомянули, что эпизод сосредоточен на фоновых персонажах."2014 San Diego Comic-Con My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Panel" bonus feature on the [[Домашнее медиа#Регион 1|DVD Season Four Disc 4]] Меган МакКарти сказала на сессии Q&A на PonyCon Australia 2015, что эпизод не будет посвящён Основной шестёрке, а скорее, фоновым пони.PonyCon Au 2015 Writers Panel, Meghan McCarthy and G.M. Berrow. Джозеф Тэн (2015-02-22). Проверено 1 июня 2015. Режиссёр Джейсон Тиссен намекнул в Twitter в конце апреля 2015 года, что «как раз на полпути» ( ).Jayson Thiessen on Twitter: "@FaustXXXVII okay let me seeeeeee hmmmm, what could I hint at about episode 509. Oh! I know! Okay this is good! Right around halfway look fo" Джейсон Тиссен. Twitter (2015-04-25). Проверено 27 апреля 2015. В конце концов, сюжет серии частично или полностью был построен на приключениях шести фоновых пони, которых фанаты впоследствии окрестили «'Главной Фоновой Шестёркой'» ( ): Дерпи, Доктора Хувза, Октавии Мелоди, Свити Дропс, Лиры Хартстрингс и DJ Pon-3. Все эти персонажи (кроме Винил) получили как минимум две говорящие роли (в отличие от предыдущих серий), а Дерпи и Доктор — ещё и заглавные. Эпизод отмечался как юбилейный среди Hasbro и её дочерних компаний.TFW2005 Coverage Of Hasbro New York Toy Fair 2015 Preview Event. SilveOptimus (2015-02-13). Проверено 19 мая 2015.My Little Pony US Entertainment | Season 5 Teaser. YouTube (2015-03-05). Проверено 7 марта 2015.Timeline Photos. Facebook (2015-05-21). Проверено 21 мая 2015.Timeline Photos. Facebook (2015-05-23). Проверено 25 мая 2015. Сценарий, включенный в трейлер пятого сезона, кратко показывают Кренки Дудла и Матильду. Интерьер дома Доктора Хувза нарисовали Фил Сезар и Криста Хуот.Love that lab BG design. Great work by Phil Caesar and Krista Huot. #MLP100 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-13). Проверено 13 июня 2015. Музыка, играющая в наушниках DJ Pon-3, была аранжирована из мелодии DJ Snake и Лила Джона "Turn Down for What".Fun fact. The temp track we used for DJ's music was 'Turn Down for What'. #MLP100 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-13). Проверено 13 июня 2015. Медвежука нарисовала Кора Косицка.Awesome bugbear design courtesy of @kkosicka. #MLP100 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-13). Проверено 13 июня 2015. Дом DJ Pon-3 и Октавии Мелоди нарисовали Ребекка Дарт и Фил Сезар.Another neat BG concept from @R_Dart and Phil Caesar. #MLP100 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-13). Проверено 13 июня 2015. [[Файл:Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|thumb|left|Персонал My Little Pony в мгновенном появлении.]] Во время эпизода есть двойной кадр с людьми, носящими лошадиные маски. Люди на этой фотографии являются руководителем по раскадровке Тимоти Пэкфорд (маска чёрной лошади), режиссёр Джим Миллер (коричневая лошадь), раскадровщик Катрина Хэдли (розовая лошадь), надзирающий режиссёр «Дружба — это чудо» Джейсон Тиссен (белый единорог), сорежиссёр «Радужного рока» Иши Руделл (зебра).Jim Miller on Twitter: RE: the photo. L 2 R blk- Tim Packford brn- me, pnk- @isitlunchyet_t, wht- @goldenrusset, zeb- @ishiH3Art Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-06-14). Проверено 14 июня 2015. Согласно сценаристу эпизода Митчу Ларсону, два рабочих названия серии были "A Tour of Ponyville" и "A Tour of Equestria", и изначально Сумеречная Искорка играла более важную роль, чем конечный вариант.M.A. Larson's Deconstruction of Episode #100 Panel: MLP-MSP (2015-06-17). Проверено 17 июня 2015. В изначальных черновиках Ларсона в эпизоде также появлялись другие персонажи, такие как Флэш Сентри, Коко Поммэл и королевские стражники, чьи сцены были убраны из-за времени.M.A. Larson Reveals All Sorts of Fun Things Cut from Episode 100. Sethisto. Equestria Daily (2015-06-18). Проверено 18 июня 2015. Джим Миллер также утвердил в своём Twitter, что изначально эпизод был запланирован в качестве антологического типа, но в конце концов идея была отвегнута Hasbro, которая хотела повествовательный эпизод.Ep. 100 Original Pitch Detail. Jim Miller. Twitter (2016-02-26). Проверено 26 февраля 2016. Создатели Композитор Вильям Андерсон написал, что он работает над "CAHHRAZY stuff" ("чем-то безумным") для этой серии и что «Джейсон Тиссен и Джим Миллер действительно выкинули удачный случай для меня».Oof Вильям Андерсон. DeviantArt (2014-07-27). Проверено 29 июля 2014. Виолончелистка Тина Гуо работала вместе с Андерсоном над музыкой в этом эпизоде.The 100th Episode... Тина Гуо. Instagram (2015-04-07). Проверено 7 апреля 2015. Сценарий этого эпизода был поручен Эми Китинг Роджерс, а Митчу Ларсону поручили «Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна», но из-за конфликта с расписанием они поменялись местами.Amy Keating Rogers on Twitter: #MLP5 Fun Facts! Due to scheduling higgledy piggledy,... Эми Китинг Роджерс. Twitter (2015-05-23). Проверено 23 мая 2015. Краткий пересказ Пролог [[Файл:Matilda pointing at the wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png|thumb|"Свадьба сегодня!"]] В доме Кренки Дудла Матильда смотрит на фотографии Кренки и себя в их семейном альбоме и вклеивает туда приглашение к предстоящей свадьбе. В это время с магазина возвращается Кренки: он удивлён, что каждый в Понивилле одет и спрашивал его о свадьбе, хотя церемония назначена только на следующий день. Однако, когда Матильда снова глядит на приглашения, то обнаруживает там опечатку: дата-то стоит на один день раньше. Свадьбу ожидают все горожане и даже принцессы, а посему Матильда убегает в поисках свадебного организатора, чтобы все приготовления перенести на этот день. Кренки же идёт жаловаться на опечатку к пони, которая сделала приглашения: Дерпи, которая, впрочем, предлагает ему кекс для утешения. Дерпи и Доктор thumb|left|Доктор и его помощник. В кафе Понивилля Дерпи обедает с Доктором Хувзом, а мимо пролетает Сумеречная Искорка; Дерпи обращается к нему «Док» и говорит, что страстно бы хотела вернуться в прошлое и загладить всю ошибку. Тогда Доктор Хувз приглашает Дерпи к себе домой и переходит на тему чудес в науке и математике. Но тут Дерпи напоминает ему о свадьбе, и тот вспоминает, что ему всё ещё нужно подшить костюм. Он направляется в бутик Карусель в поисках Рарити, да там её нет. Он доводит свою проблему до ведома DJ Pon-3 (правда, с трудностями, так как она вся поглощена музыкой), и та догадывается, что ему нужно в понивилльский боулинг-клуб, куда его и ведёт. Там Доктор Хувз встречает Джеффа Летротски, который соглашается подшить ему костюм, но при условии, что он сыграет за четвёртого игрока команды. Хотя вначале Доктор сомневается, исходя из формул и остальной физики, но потом соглашается. Медвежук атакует! thumb|Тут появляется медвежук. Тем временем Искорка собирает всех своих друзей, тогда как остальные жители смотрят на них. Эппл Блум считает, что на город вот-вот нападёт монстр, что явно возмущает Октавию, ведь это помешает ей репетировать выступление на церемонии. В это время приходит Матильда в поисках Пинки Пай, но не тут-то было: внезапно появляется медвежук, и вся шестёрка отправляется сражаться с ним. Пинки занята процессом истребления медвежука, так что Матильда просит Аметист Стар о помощи с планировкой свадьбы. Тут прилетает Дерпи, чтобы извиниться за путаницу с приглашениями, но Матильда с криками посылает её за цветами. К сожалению, Дейзи, Лили Вайли и Роз ещё не приготовили цветы для Матильды. thumb|left|Кобыла с тёмным-претёмным секретом. В это время в городской ратуше Лира Хартстрингс и Свити Дропс украшают зал для церемонии и наслаждаются взаимной дружбой. Как только Лира упоминает чудище снаружи и называет Свити «Бон Бон», та раскрывает своё истинное лицо, а именно — «Специальный агент Свити Дропс», причём Бон Бон — это её псевдоним, а также рассказывает, что ей поручили поймать медвежука до того, как он сбежал из Тартара. Лира невероятно изумляется истиной и расстроена тем, что их дружба была основана на лжи, но Свити заверяет её, что их дружба подлинная, прежде чем уйти, дабы слиться с толпой. Тем временем изведённый Кренки Дудл наезжает на ювелира из-за свадебного кольца. Матильда встречает Стивена Магнита thumb|Осёл и морской змей — друзья неразлейвода. Пока Доктор Хувз продолжает играть в боулинг, появляется Дерпи и просит использовать его безогненные фейерверки заместо цветов на церемонии; прежде чем он успевает предупредить Дерпи об опасности фейерверка, её как не бывало. В спа-салоне Матильда продолжает переживать о свадьбе. Она встречает Стивена Магнита, старого друга Кренки; он говорит ей, что во всех их приключениях Кренки заботился о том, чтобы вновь найти Матильду. Это успокаивает Матильду, и она говорит, что самое главное — то, что она и Кренки вместе, а свадьба — это чистая формальность. Тем не менее, Стивен заставляет её нервничать ещё раз, когда непосредственно упоминает, насколько важна свадьба для всех остальных. Электро-виолончельный дабстеп thumb|left|Вместе создаём красивую музыку. DJ Pon-3 возвращается в коттедж наполовину свой, а наполовину Октавии Мелоди, где последняя репетирует музыку для церемонии. Когда Октавия жалуется, как скучна традиционная свадебная музыка, то DJ Pon-3 входит и дополняет её виолончель ударным сопровождением, создавая такой свежий и воодушевляющий звук, что просто дух захватывает. Однако Октавия понимает, что опаздывает на церемонию, и тогда DJ Pon-3 едет с ней туда на мобильном DJ-стенде. По пути DJ и Октавия подбирают множество других свадебных гостей, в том числе и Матильду. По пути наехав на Твайликен ( ), выроненный Лемон Хартс, стенд переворачивается и подбрасывает всех гостей — прямиком в ратушу. Из Сахарного дворца за этим невозмутимо наблюдает Зубастик и имеет внутреннее философское созерцание. А в ратуше уже присутствуют все гости: Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна тихо спорят о том, что забыли принести свадебный подарок, Принцесса Каденс утешает плачущего Шайнинг Армора, Дерпи устанавливает беспламенные фейерверки, ну а Свити Дропс сообщает, что медвежук наконец-то побеждён, а после идёт улаживать дела с Лирой. Последним из гостей заходит Доктор Хувз, начинается церемония, и Дерпи защёлкивает дверь ратуши аккурат перед самым носом у основной шестёрки. Звезда своего сюжета thumb|Любовь цветёт. После того как все гости рассиживаются, а Стивен Магнит помогает Кренки с его париком, Мэр Понивилля начинает торжество. Она говорит о том, что любовь свела не только Кренки и Матильду вместе, но и всех других вокруг них, и что каждый является звездой своего собственного сюжета; каждый имеет свою роль, от главных героев до второстепенных. Мэр официально женит двух ослов — они целуются; тут беспламенный фейерверк воспламеняется и освещает зал, и только тогда Доктор Хувз наконец-то осознаёт, что для того, чтобы зажечь их, нужна была любовь. Около ратуши шестёрка смотрит на церемонию через окно. Сумеречная Искорка говорит своим друзьям, как повезло, что они живут в Понивилле, и она сводит их вместе для группового объятия. Цитаты :Кренки Дудл: Ты сказала, что сделаешь мне со скидкой, а потом послала всем пони в городе приглашения с неверной датой, да! фыркает :Дерпи: Кексы? :Доктор Хувз: фраза Великие гарцующие скакуны! :Доктор Хувз: Простите, господа, но я не буду играть. Дроби, вероятности! Тут слишком много переменных величин! :Джефф Летротски: Переменных? О чём ты говоришь, старик? Просто кидай шар прямо! :Доктор Хувз: Стойте. Прямо? :звонок :в боулинге :Доктор Хувз: Ладно. Я испробую вашу «прямую» технику. Это безумно, но может сработать. :Октавия Мелоди: Мы знаем, о чём они говорят? :Эппл Блум: Судя по тому, как они сгрудились, это или проблема с дружбой, или атака монстра. :Октавия Мелоди: Атака монстра?! Кошмар! Я выступаю сегодня на церемонии и до сих пор так и не решила, что буду играть. Как же мне репетировать, если на Понивилль нападёт монстр? :Крошка Бель: Может быть, всё-таки проблема с дружбой, и всё разрешится через полчаса. :Октавия Мелоди: стонет Я надеюсь. :Лили Вайли: Тебе нужны цветы Матильды... сегодня?! :стук :Дейзи: Это ужасно! :Роз: Кошмар, кошмар! :Лира Хартстрингс: Если я правильно понимаю, наша дружба основана на лжи?! :Свити Дропс: Прости, Лира! Я не могла сказать ради твоего же блага! :Лира Хартстрингс: Но-но обеды! Долгие беседы! Лавочки, где мы сидели! слёзы Это всё неправда?! :Свити Дропс: Всё было правдой. Ты моя лучшая подруга. :Зубастик: размышляет Что есть жизнь? Неужели это лишь бесконечный поиск знака отличия? А что такое знак отличия — лишь напоминание, что от вечности нас отделяет всего лишь одна атака медвежука? А как быть бедному аллигатору? Без рисунка на боку, чья судьба —экзистенциальный заплыв по реке жизни... с непредсказуемой судьбой? лижет :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо То есть как ты оставила его на столе?! :Принцесса Луна: приглушённо Я думала, ты его принесёшь! :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо стонет Но это просто чудесно! :хлопок :Принцесса Луна: приглушённо Я'' занималась подарком для Каденс и Шайнинга! А ты должна была принести этот, ''помнишь? :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо Мы же не можем прийти на свадьбу с пустыми копытами! :Шайнинг Армор: всхлипывает :Принцесса Каденс: вздыхает Всё нормально. Он всегда плачет на свадьбе. :Шайнинг Армор: рыдает :Принцесса Каденс: ...Но обычно во время самой церемонии. :Свити Дропс: Скажи, пожалуйста, Лира, полагаю, ты же не делилась со стиснутыми зубами моей тайной нормально с другими пони, правда? :Лира Хартстрингс: Нет. Не делилась. И не у одной тебя есть секрет, кстати говоря. Помнишь тот секретный импортный овёс, который ты хранила на особый случай? Я его сварила и съела! Весь! смеётся Как приятно делиться самыми потаёнными секретами! :Свити Дропс: смеётся Для этого и существуют лучшие друзья. :Принцесса Селестия: приглушённо В следующий раз приноси свой подарок, а я принесу свой. :Принцесса Луна: приглушённо Хорошо. :Мэр Понивилля: Но также я вижу многих пони, в своё время встретившихся Кренки на пути, и все собрались тут благодаря любви. Кренки искал Матильду по всей нашей великой стране, и неважно, какие препятствия встречались ему на пути: любовь в итоге свела их вместе так же, как она свела сегодня всех нас. Удивительно, как история Кренки, который искал Матильду, смогла наполнить этот зал самыми разными пони! Так понимаешь, что каждая пони — звезда своего сюжета. И интересной жизнь делают не только главные герои этой истории, а и все пони: те, кто играют большие роли, и те, кто играют маленькие. Если бы не все пони в этой комнате и многие другие, которые не смогли прибыть сегодня, жизнь Кренки и Матильды не была бы такой полной и счастливой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаете что, девочки? Нам так повезло, что мы живём в этом городе. Я люблю всех вас! :Радуга Дэш: Ай! Сюда меня медвежук укусил! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости! Галерея Справки en:Slice of Life de:Lebensentscheidungen pl:Ach, życie... uk:Повсякденність Категория:Серии пятого сезона